


Consequences

by Lunas_Secret_Lover



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Graphic, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Secret_Lover/pseuds/Lunas_Secret_Lover
Summary: Kyle pushes Cartman too far, and Cartman decides he needs to learn a lesson.WARNING:  This story is a rape fantasy/nonconsensual story.  If you are not comfortable with that, or are underage please do not read!!





	Consequences

Kyle Broflovski trekked home from the bus stop, warm breath fogging up the air as he walked through a foot of snow. Well, trampled through a foot of snow. Cartman had really done it this time. The fatboy could rip on him for being a Jew, or make fun of Tweek and Craig, but he’d taken it too far punting Ike into the winter cold through the kindergarten window. It had been entirely justified to report the incident to PC Principal, Kyle reasoned. And there was no way Cartman would ever find out it was him that reported it. As though Kyle’s thoughts had conjured him, the voice of Eric Cartman pierced through the frozen air.

“Hey Kahl. Watcha doing? Just… walking home from skeww, right?”

“Err- Right,” Kyle said. “Hey, fatass.”

“Just a perfectly ordinary day of skeww, right Kahl? Nothing out of the ordinary?”

Kyle gulped. Could Cartman know? Of course not. “No, not really.”

“That’s interesting. That’s real interesting, Kahl.”

“Stop calling me ‘Kahl,’ lardbutt,” he said, trying to keep his tone light. “How was your day?”

“Well, Kahl, it was fine at first. Everything was going well. But then I got called to the principal’s office. Do you know what he told me?”

“No?”

“He told me I have a week’s detention. Someone reported me for kicking a kid or something.” Kyle’s heart filled with relief. Cartman didn’t know. He could have laughed. 

“That sucks, fatso.”

“It does suck. It does indeed, Kahl. But before my captivity begins, I have one more night of freedom. And I just got the new Dark Souls game. Would you like to play it with me, Kahl?”

Kyle scrutinized Cartman’s face carefully. His eyes seemed sincere, like there was nothing he’d rather do than play Dark Souls with Kyle. And Kyle was a sucker for Dark Souls. “Sure. If you’re ready for me to kick your ass.”

 

“Oh, Kahl,” Cartman said with a sneer. “Your ass is the one that’s in trouble.”  
Cartman fumbled with his keys, letting them into the Cartman home. Kyle shivered, wishing he could keep moving to stay warm. “Come on in, then.” 

 

There was something in his voice, something Kyle couldn’t identify that made him want to run. But he told himself he was being stupid, and followed Eric into the house. There was a faint scent of cheezy poofs hanging in the air, more noticeable than usual. “Where’s your mom?”

“Oh, she’s out of town for the week. She won’t be bothering us. Close the door, Kahl.” Kyle closed the door, grateful to be inside where it was warm. He took off his coat and sat next to Cartman on the couch. 

Before he could open his mouth again, he was on the ground, his head aching from where it had hit the floor. He gasped for breath, realizing Cartman was on top of him, straddling his stomach. Cartman pinned his arms behind his head, and he struggled weakly. Cartman, fat as he was, was strong as hell, and Kyle, well.. He was a wimp. “So, Kahl. Let’s talk about why PC Principal told me you had concerns about me bullying your little Jew brother.”

“I’m sorry Cartman,” he managed. “But Ike could have gotten seriously hurt-”

“Oh you’re not sorry yet, but you will be.” There was a glint in Eric’s eyes Kyle had never seen before. Something- primal almost. Kyle was suddenly very afraid. 

“Please, dude. Don’t hurt me. I’m sorry for telling on you.” Cartman sat down harder on him, and Kyle felt the air forced out of his lungs. Cartman’s ass was huge. It was crushing. And something worse- against Kyle’s stomach he felt something hard and unyielding, pushing against him insistently. “Oh christ, Cartman, what the hell? Are you hard right now?”

Cartman chuckled. “It’s time for you to learn a lesson, Kahl. It’s time for you to learn that being a little Jew rat has consequences. Do you remember the other boys I’ve taught lessons too?” Kyle thought of Scott Tenorman and shuddered. Any resistance could lead to something worse- much worse. “Then I’m sure I won’t have to remind you that the best option for you will be being compliant.” Cartman’s face was close to his now. The fatboy’s breath hit his neck as he talked, and Kyle felt an involuntary shudder run through him. His cock twitched in his pants, and he prayed Eric hadn’t noticed.

Cartman raised Kyle’s arms up, pulling him into a kneeling position. Kyle looked up at Eric, who stood now, his pants pulled off to reveal a hard, thick cock. Kyle glanced at the floor in embarrassment. “Now if you do a good job,” Cartman panted, his fat belly trembling, “This is all you’ll have to do. Just get me off, Kahl and we can pretend none of this ever happened. I won’t tell anyone.” Kyle felt himself growing hard, achingly, shamefully. How many times had he fantasized about this situation? Eric overpowering him, forcing him to his will… but this was real. This was terrifying. Why was he hard? He felt Cartman’s hands on the back of his head, pulling Kyle’s face towards his cock. Kyle raced through all of his options in his head. If he didn’t want Cartman raping his ass, if this was the price, he’d have to do it. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth reluctantly. Cartman let out a groan as Kyle’s lips grazed the head of his cock. Kyle felt his head being pushed farther down, he felt Cartman’s cock in the back of his throat and choked, pushing back instinctively. Cartman held his head there, moaning as he shoved Kyle’s head into his crotch, his cock making it nearly all the way down Kyle’s throat. Kyle gagged, trying to push his fat tormenter off, to get a breath, but this only seemed to encourage Cartman, who was pumping his hips into Kyle’s mouth enthusiastically. Then the cock was gone, and Eric was sitting on top of him again, pulling his pants off.

“Please, Eric, you said that was all I had to do,” Kyle said, panicked. “Please stop. I don’t want this.” Eric flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his back. Kyle felt a finger probing his anus and panicked, trying everything he could to throw Eric off. He felt a sharp blow to his ass.

“Oh Kahl,” Cartman said. “That’s the problem. You do want this. I saw your cock, Kahl. Your pricks hard from sucking mine, and me pushing you around. You need this, Kahl. You were meant for this.” 

Kyle shuddered as the finger pushed into him. “No,” he whimpered. “Please.” Cartman didn’t respond. The finger pushed deeper, stinging Kyle’s hole as it did. He let out a gasp, somewhere between pain and pleasure, as Cartman hit something in him that made his cock twitch up again. He was so hard, he thought embarrassed. He was so hard from getting pinned down and molested by a friend he hated. The finger moved again, poking at the spot. He couldn’t help himself, he let a cry of pleasure out as a spasm hit him.

“See, Kahl? You need this. Now behave. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kyle fet the finger withdraw, leaving him empty. The feeling was unpleasant. He got to his hands and knees as Eric directed him, too frightened and defeated to do anything but give Eric a nice view of his backside. He felt something against his puckered asshole. Something bigger than a finger. He thought of the girth of Eric’s cock and gulped. It would hurt more if he resisted. He heard Eric squeezing something out of a bottle, and suddenly his ass was freezing. There was a moment of reprieve then pressure…

“Oh fuck yes,” Cartman said as the length of his cock slid into Kyle. “Oohhhh fuck, you’re tight, Jew.” Kyle yelped at the sudden intrusion stretching him more than he’d ever been stretched. He screamed. “Oh yea, baby, take it. Take all of it. Scream for my cock.”

Kyle felt another hard slap on his ass, and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Nothing had hurt like this. Not ever. Cartman thrust into him again and he let out a grunt of pain. Cartman picked up his pace, and Kyle felt his ass being mercilessly pounded. He felt entirely violated, and his ass ached with every thrust. But to his surprise, his cock was harder than ever. It strained against his stomach. Every thrust of Cartman’s cock was an intense sharp pleasure, and Kyle felt himself bucking against Cartman, involuntarily enjoying the rough pounding.

“Fuck, Kahl. You’re so fucking hard. You love me raping your ass. It’s going to make you cum, and I won’t even have to touch your cock.” Kyle moaned, half in protest, half in agreement. He didn’t want Cartman to stop anymore. Not really. “I’m gunna make you cum, Kahl.”

Cartman was thrusting even harder now, deeper, and Kyle felt his prostate being grazed with every thrust. He couldn’t stop the desperate moans coming out of his throat, couldn’t help his hips bucking against Eric’s. Cartman grabbed his hips, thrusting his cock into Kyle, and Kyle felt every inch of it, every inch of delicious pleasure he was being forced into. Then he was cumming, feeling himself constricting against Cartman’s cock. White liquid shot from his own dick, splashing up against his stomach as his cock twitched. His eyes rolled back and he leaned into Cartman, desperate for every last thrust as he let the pleasure overwhelm him. He heard Cartman grunt one last time, gripping his hips tightly enough to leave painful red marks, then the fat man shuddered, leaning against Kyle as he came inside him. Kyle shuddered, collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. Cartman rolled over panting again. “Did you learn your lesson, Kahl?”

“Yeah,” Kyle said in a small voice. He felt used, humiliated, and he had never had an orgasm that powerful in his life.


End file.
